Rira bien qui rira le dernier
by Feng-yi
Summary: Qui a dit que Shaka n'a pas d'humour ? Milo en fait les frais. La vengeance n'est pas loin !


**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada  
**Titre :** Rira bien qui rira le dernier  
**Rating :** M  
**Personnages :** Milo/Shaka  
**Nombre de mots :** 1125  
**Notes de l'auteur :** OS écrit suite à un défi de la communauté Hybridation sur LJ: pairing improbable Milo/Shaka, avec comme thème "le rire comme aphrodisiaque" (Et bien voyons!)

C'est légèrement OOC mais il le fallait bien: pour moi Shaka ne rit pas et puis c'est tout :p (déjà le voir sourire dans Hadès, ça ne le fait pas, alors rire...) C'est aussi légèrement décalé, parce que je n'envisageais pas d'écrire un OS sérieux sur le thème du rire :)

Un tout grand merci à mes bêta-lectrices, Alaiya et PanAries. Sans vous les filles, je n'y serais jamais parvenue.

Je ne suis pas habituée à écrire du yaoi (d'où mes difficultés d'ailleurs) mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à commenter :)

* * *

Milo était en nage. Une peur panique l'avait cloué sur place. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager le monstre qui se tenait devant lui. Hideux, plein de poils…Mais surtout vraiment énorme. Il n'en avait jamais vu de cette taille. Doucement la bête s'approcha. Il ne pouvait ressentir ses intentions mais elles n'étaient sûrement pas bonnes.

« Ne t'approche pas de moi. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer ! »

Comme le monstre continuait à avancer irrémédiablement, Milo recula vers un meuble de la cuisine où il était sûr de trouver un moyen approprié pour passer à l'offensive. Il sentit enfin la poignée salvatrice dans son dos. Précipitamment, il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit l'arme salutaire sans perdre le contact visuel avec son adversaire, avant de la brandir dans sa direction.

Vide ! Désespérément vide !

Il était maintenant à la merci de son adversaire. La seule solution restait la fuite mais la bête bloquait le passage vers la sortie. Dans un geste de dépit, Milo monta sur une chaise pour se mettre à l'abri, espérant que la bête finirait par le contourner pour vaquer à d'autres occupations.

Shaka, revenant d'une réunion avec le Grand Pope, traversa à cet instant précis le temple du Scorpion. En temps normal, il ne s'immisçait pas dans la vie privée de ses collègues et ne faisait en général que passer. Or le cosmos erratique de Milo était assez inhabituel et inquiétant pour qu'il se détourne de sa route, pour une fois.

Parvenu à la porte de la cuisine, il resta un instant interdit devant la vision pour le moins grotesque du chevalier du Scorpion. Debout sur une chaise, brandissant un spray insecticide en direction d'un beau spécimen d'araignée, il piaillait d'une voix aigüe :

« Ne t'approche pas, je t'ai dit ! Allez, zou va-t-en !

—Milo ? »

Le Scorpion leva la tête et remarqua enfin la présence de la Vierge. Il se sentit gêné par sa conduite mais au point où il en était, il était prêt à subir toutes les moqueries du monde, du moment qu'on le débarrassait de ce monstre.

« Shaka, aide-moi, je t'en prie ! Je n'ai plus de Begon Vert….! »

Alors qu'il s'attendait à des railleries, voire des reproches de la part de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, ce dernier eut une réaction qu'il n'avait pas envisagée.

Shaka éclata de rire. Un rire cristallin et pur comme une cascade au printemps, mais moqueur assurément. Voir Milo, puissant chevalier d'or aux attaques redoutables, se comporter comme une fillette devant une si petite créature, avait réussi à susciter chez la Vierge un sentiment nouveau et indéfinissable.

Cette situation ne plaisait pas du tout à Milo. Devoir s'en remettre à la Vierge pour le sauver de cette situation n'était pas du tout à son goût et encore moins de voir celui-ci quasiment plié en deux devant sa mésaventure. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Shaka rire. Milo n'aurait jamais crû qu'il en était capable.

« Attends, je vais la mettre dehors, fit Shaka en essayant d'attraper l'araignée entre deux doigts pour ne pas lui faire de mal. L'opération s'avérait délicate vu le fou-rire qui le tenait encore.

Il sortit finalement du temple, l'araignée au creux de ses mains, pour la libérer un peu plus loin dans les hautes herbes du jardin du Scorpion. Il en profita par la même occasion pour reprendre son souffle. Il retourna ensuite voir son collègue qui avait semblé fort perturbé par sa mésaventure. Milo était toujours debout sur sa chaise, ce qui tira encore un large sourire à la vierge.

« C'est ça, moque-toi encore, lança Milo passablement vexé par l'attitude de Shaka. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cet homme d'habitude si pondéré, se moquât de lui en riant aux larmes de sa mauvaise passe.

Mais curieusement, une fois passé l'étonnement puis le mécontentement dû au rire de son collègue, il se surprit à trouver la Vierge terriblement attirant et ne put s'empêcher de le lui faire remarquer.

« Mon sauveur… Tu sais que tu es irrésistible quand tu ris, fit-il d'un ton narquois

—Tu peux descendre maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien, fit Shaka en tendant la main pour aider le Scorpion à mettre pied à terre et affichant toujours un sourire malicieux.

Celui-ci l'attrapa en grommelant :

—Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Tu mérites un châtiment pour t'être moqué de moi ouvertement!

L'honneur du Scorpion avait été bafoué, et il entendait bien rendre la pareille à son collègue.

De la main par laquelle il tenait Shaka, il l'attira à lui, plaqua sa main libre à l'arrière de sa nuque et l'embrassa avidement.

S'attendant à une réaction violente, il fut surpris de l'attitude soumise de la Vierge. Non pas soumise, plutôt consentante. Émoustillé par son attitude, il se plaqua un peu plus contre lui et approfondit son baiser. Shaka semblait peu expert en la matière mais ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient le champ libre à son partenaire.

Finalement Milo se dégagea de l'étreinte et fit remarquer, gourmand :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi… »

Si l'attitude de Shaka avait troublé le Scorpion, l'inverse était vrai aussi. Le rire que Milo avait provoqué, bien involontairement, avait brisé quelques barrières chez la Vierge. Cette émotion nouvelle avait suscité en lui un intérêt inhabituel pour le Scorpion. Il ressentait au fond de lui des sensations qui lui étaient inconnues jusqu'alors. Ce chevalier, si différent de lui et tellement insignifiant à ses yeux, l'avait profondément bouleversé, bien malgré lui.

* * *

Milo était en nage. Mais cette fois, rien à voir avec la peur qu'il avait éprouvée auparavant. Non, la sueur sur son corps était due à l'intensité de l'effort qu'il avait dû déployer pour satisfaire son nouvel amant. Parce que l'air de rien, Shaka était un partenaire exigeant.

Allongé à présent à ses côtés, un semblant de lucidité retrouvé, il s'étonna à nouveau de la tournure des événements:

« Au risque de me répéter: je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

—Personne n'avait encore jamais réussi à me faire rire jusqu'à présent

—Ça va, tu ne vas pas recommencer à me charrier…

—Non, ne te méprends pas, fit la Vierge en secouant la tête pour apaiser son amant. Je voulais simplement dire que cette sensation nouvelle m'a donné irrésistiblement envie de toi.

—Je sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté, ou pas, fit Milo d'une mine boudeuse.

La Vierge se blottit au creux de son épaule en embrassant sa peau moite en guise d'excuse.

Dans tous les cas, je suis heureux du résultat » finit-il par avouer en souriant.


End file.
